Kylo Ren
Anakin Solo was a Sith lord known as Kylo Ren who served as an enforcer for the First Order and an agent of the Sith. He serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main antagonists of the series. He is the son of Han Solo and the brother of Ben Solo, and he is also the cousin of Rey Skywalker. He is played by Tom Hiddleston. Biography Anakin was born to Han Solo and Leia Organa, being raised by them, long with his brother, Ben Solo. Due to the brothers being very strong in the Force, Anakin and Ben joined the Jedi Order of Luke Skywalker, and due to them showing immense strength and skill, both Anakin and Ben became Luke's most prized and favorite students, training them as his personal apprentices. With the provisional New Republic transitioning into the Galactic Federation, the Imperial Civil War breaks out, and both Anakin and Ben join their master in serving in the war. However, as time went on, with the Imperial Civil War raging, Anakin, Ben and Luke kept fighting in the war, seeing considerable damage, and the war heavily took its toll on Anakin's mental state. Anakin then found Sith lord, Darth Tyranus, and Anakin started training heavily as a Sith lord, becoming a highly skilled Sith. Due to Tyranus' heavy influence, Anakin became very bitter and ruthless, and he also started greatly shedding influences of the Dark side onto Ben as well. One example was during the Imperial Civil War, where he, Ben and a group of moderate Imperial Storm Troopers capture a Talz. While Ben wished to free the Talz, however, Anakin wanted to execute the Talz, and in the end, the situation gets heated which leads to Anakin ordering their troops to kill the Talz. Eventually, now fully pledging his loyalty to Tyranus, Anakin and First Order troops slaughter the Jedi order founded by Luke, killing off all of his remaining students, while keeping Ben subdued, forcing Luke to vanish. Now fully accepting his role as enforcer of the First Order and right hand to Tyranus, Anakin embraces his new role as a Sith lord, taking up the name, Kylo Ren, of the Knights of Ren. As such, Kylo then often personally leads First Order Storm Troopers in fighting in various battles, gaining a string of victories, often with Ben at his side, who has become so heavily influenced by Kylo and Tyranus that he turns to the Dark side and becomes a Sith as well, taking up the name, Siro Ren. While on Starkiller base, Kylo comes upon two Storm Troopers, Finn and Slip, taking a break to fish, so he then uses a thermal detonator to humiliate the two of them, and Finn keeps the detonator afterwards. Kylo leads First Order forces to Jakku to assault the Galactic Militia encampment at Taunul in order to find a map piece leading to a Jedi temple. Kylo helps crush resistance and then captures Lando Calrissian before ordering his troops to execute the prisoners. Kylo takes particular notice of Finn, who didn't partake in the executions. He then interrogates Lando's mind with the Force, discovering that the piece is in an astromech droid called BB-8. As such, he and his forces set out to find it, following BB-8, Han Solo and Rey Skywalker to Takodana, so Kylo and his forces assault the planet, where Kylo corners Rey and tortures her with the Force, but Han rescues Rey and takes her to safety, while Militia reinforcements arrive and force Kylo to retreat. However, after hearing from a spy that the map leads to Ahch-To, Kylo and his troops head there, with Kylo personally looking for the temple. He confronts Rey and Han, with Kylo using the Force to knock out Han, then Kylo fights Rey, who is wielding the Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, and Kylo easily defeats Rey, slicing off her arms. However, as he tries to retrieve Anakin's Lightsaber, Luke Skywalker appears and retrieves it instead, so Kylo fights Luke in a fierce duel. Finding he can't beat Luke, Kylo and his men retreat, heading to Starkiller base, where Kylo reunites with Tyranus and Siro. Kylo keeps leading First Order forces in fierce battles against the Galactic Militia and Galactic Federation, almost always with Siro at his side from then on. After the battle of Chinikiff, Kylo and Siro come upon the Jedi temple on the planet after it is secured by the First Order, and Kylo discovers the existence of an important Jedi holocron. Kylo and Siro head out to find it, in which Kylo activates Battle Droid forces to assault Militia forces on Liperis, then he and Siro head to Sheruvel to capture Boba Fett, who stole the holocron. They come upon Luke and Rey, so Kylo and Siro fight Luke and Rey in a vicious Lightsaber duel, and they emerge victorious, with Kylo using the Force to knock out Rey and then he and Siro bring her to Starkiller. Once at Starkiller, Kylo tortures Rey's mind with the Force, but finds her mind is too strong to break through easily. Afterwards, Tyranus implores Kylo to kill his father in order to consolidate his Dark side. Later on, at the shield generator protecting the planet, Kylo confronts Han Solo, in which Kylo takes off his mask for the first time as Han calls him by his birth name, Anakin. As Siro watches, Han implores Kylo to abandon the Dark side, and though Kylo appears to cooperate, he instead kills Han. Noticing Luke and Rey, Kylo chases and confronts them in the woods, with Kylo fighting Rey in a duel. However, being furious over Han's death, the enraged Rey subdues Kylo, but Luke comes in and tells her to spare him. At that moment, Tyranus and Siro come in and take Kylo back to base, where he is re-masked and he recuperates, now developing a vengeful grudge against Rey. With that, Kylo keeps serving the First Order as an enforcer for the rest of the war. When Tyranus discovers the location of the holocron on Starkiller, Kylo and Siro head out to find it, where they find and engage Luke and Rey in a duel, forcing them to retreat and then Kylo captures both the holocron and Maz Kanata, as well as the Force sensitive Aing-Tii inhabitants of Starkiller. Eventually, together with Tyranus and Siro, Kylo opens the holocron, and then he and Siro step inside, both confronting what they are afraid of most, with Kylo confronting the fear of Siro abandoning him, as he believes he would not survive without him. Later on, when Maz asks Siro if he wonders what Kylo saw in the holocron, Kylo comes in and sends Siro on his way, then Kylo threatens Maz, threatening to have her suffer a gruesome death at the hands of Tyranus if she continues prying. Later on, when Kylo and Tyranus discuss plans to have Starkiller destroy Coruscant, Siro expresses concern that Rilaban will also be destroyed and kill the Storm Troopers guarding it, but Kylo responds by stating that they should simply let them die. Coming out of the thermal oscillator base, Kylo and Siro confront Luke and Rey, who implore them to abandon the Dark side, but instead, Kylo and Siro attack them, fighting them in a ferocious Lightsaber duel. As Siro battles Rey, Kylo fights Luke, and in the end, they appear evenly matched, but due to Lando Calrissian taking out the battleship of General Hux, which careens on their position and heavily damages the oscillator. Kylo and Siro are buried underneath the rubble, but after Luke enters the oscillator and Rey retreats from the scene, Kylo and Siro emerge from the rubble. After Starkiller base is destroyed and the planet becomes Erven again, Kylo and Siro muster up what's left of their forces and pursue Rey and the Militia forces to Tatooine. There, as the vengeful Storm Troopers viciously crush the Militia forces in a furious battle, an enraged Kylo slaughters Militia soldiers in his way, then he pursues Rey and her comrades to a Star Destroyer with Siro and a squad of Storm Troopers. However, while Kylo takes off his mask and angrily prepares to face Rey, and exhausted Siro tries to reason with him and get him to stand down, but Kylo angrily rebuffs him and heads to find Rey. Upon confronting her, Kylo furiously attacks Rey and fiercely fights and subdues her, seemingly killing her. However, Rey uses the powers of the holocron to revive herself, then she and her friends surround and trap Kylo. Siro then appears, but he shows that he has redeemed himself as Ben Solo, and he proceeds to abandon Kylo, despite Kylo pleading him to reconsider. Furious, Kylo picks up Siro's Lightsaber and attacks Rey, but in the end, he is trapped between him using the Force to block both Ben using Force lightning and Boba Fett firing a laser at him. Finn then appears, activating and tossing the thermal detonator he kept from his incident near Kylo, and that blast sends Kylo over the edge of the Star Destroyer, and Kylo plunges to his death. Personality Kylo was a highly bitter, resentful, vindictive and ruthless individual who greatly desired power and strength over anything else. He was also extremely aggressive and would fight very fiercely and cruelly in battling opponents, and he was rather hostile and unfriendly. While at times, he appeared to be remorseful and empathetic, and showed an interest in redemption, in the end, however, he proved to be far too hateful, cruel and sadistic to turn away from the Dark side. He showed himself to be very sadistic and had very little to no care for any lives ruined by his immense blood lust. He was also rather mischievous, and would play cruel and humiliating tricks on others, even his own men. As time went on and the situation heavily deteriorated, he would completely lose his sanity and turn into a total sociopath, showing a very aggressive and hostile attitude towards all others, even his own men. He also seemed to lack any genuine empathy and remorse, and he was extremely power hungry and controlling, using threats and menace to take control of a situation. Abilities Kylo was extremely strong with the Force, being able to use vast numbers of Force powers and could bend it to his will. Along with this he was an incredibly skilled fencer who could fight very skillfully with a Lightsaber. He was an incredibly aggressive and fierce Lightsaber combatant and used very aggressive tactics, as well as commonly using his fists. He wielded a unique Lightsaber design, for his Lightsaber possesses two cross hilt blades. Relationships Ben Solo Han Solo Darth Tyranus Luke Skywalker Rey Skywalker Leia Organa Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Chaotic Category:Anarchist Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Murderer Category:Empowered Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Cheater Category:War Criminals Category:Enforcers Category:Oppressors Category:Fanatics Category:Control Freaks Category:Barbarian Category:Defilers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotists Category:Serious Category:Mind Breakers Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Envious Category:Recurring Category:One Man Army Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Trickster Category:Right Hand Category:Mastermind Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Suicidal Category:Trap Masters Category:Liars Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Nihilists Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Determinators Category:Misanthrope Category:Elementals Category:Swordsman Category:Normal Skilled Category:Game Changer Category:Gaolers Category:Military Characters Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Thugs Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Mongers Category:Guardians Category:Heretics Category:Hunters Category:Lawful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fascists Category:Hypocrites Category:Jerks Category:Minion Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Assassin Category:Kidnapper Category:Leaders Category:Authority Category:Martial Artists Category:Cowards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentor Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Nemesis Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Symbolic Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Deceased